Right Place, Wrong Time
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: Everything comes down to the timing. Sharon Meets Bucky at a pub and later Steve joins.
1. Chapter 1

Right Place, Wrong Time

***A/N Music playing at bar and throughout the story:

 _"Trouble Man" - Marvin Gaye_

 _"Love and Happiness" Al Green_

" _Never Let me go" - Florence +The Machine_

" _Castle" - Halsey_

" _Think" - Kaleida_

" _Take me to Church" - Hozier_

" _Lost at sea" - Hugh Dillon_

" _Dark Paradise" - Lana Del Rey_

" _Mercy" "Madness" & "Undisclosed Desires" - Muse_

" _Left Hand Free" - Alt-J_

 _"Ain't no Sunshine" - Bill Withers_

It was close to closing time when Agent Carter stepped into the local pub. After the long day she had had she needed a strong drink before going to bed. Stepping up to the bar she asked for a double. Discarding her jacket and taking a seat at one of the stools, she waited for her drink. Looking around she counted only five other people in the building. The Bartender, the cook, Two business women and a bum. She thanked the bartender as the drink was set before her.

" _-Formally known as "The Winter Soldier" James Barnes has yet to be apprehended."_ The news caster announced, Drawing the young agent's attention towards the telly. " _He was last seen Fleeing with now known Vigilante Captain America."_ Attention on the telly she didn't notice the bum looking at her from under his cap and moving a few seats closer.

Agent Sharon Carter looked down into her drink feeling the familiar sadness and anger fill her body. "Vigilante" and Captain America should never be used in the same sentence. Just that morning when she sat for her own slice of judgment, she had heard it enough to make her sick. The director had gone easy on her in an attempt to get her to disclose where the Captain would go. She answered honestly, she simply didn't know. The only thing she knew for certain, Where Barnes went, Rodgers would follow. Those two had a bond that was as unbreakable as the come.

She knew Bucky held Steve's heart with steel ribbons. How could he not? No one went to war over a person they didn't love with everything they had. She had tried to understand it as much as she could Bucky was his last living connection to his past.

" _So Why'd he kiss me?"_ He mind yelled at her.

"Hard to believe he once fought for us eh?" He bum asked, a small accent to his voice. He was now sitting one seat away staring at the telly as intently as she was.

Eyes not leaving the screen she said. "He still does, in his own way."

"Better not say that too loud, they might come after you next, Carter." He said, smirk evident in his voice. " _They tried."_ She thought.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked as politely as she could. Her experiences had her pulling her leg up for better reach too her gun. Even as she turned to look at him full on she hoped. _Could it be him?_ Rodgers didn't seem the type to kiss and run.

Her eyes saw medium length brown hair, A scruffy but sharp jaw line and intense blue eyes. _Barnes_. Her eyes went comically big and she tensed up for a moment. "I didn't tell anyone anything - " She began but stopped short when she saw a flicker in his expression. _Hurt._ She had hurt him. She assumed the worst in this man and it had hurt him. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong." She said looking down feeling slightly ashamed. His mind wasn't his own. He couldn't fight against what the programing had made him do.

"No it didn't." He bit out. Then taking a calming breath he continued. "I won't hurt you. And given who i was. I understand what you thought. And why."

"Still, you have never _purposely_ hurt me." She said. Stressing the word and moving closer.

He smirked again. "Well, You can take a punch." She smiled at that. Was she flirting with the assassin? _"Yes"_ Her mind supplied for her

The bartender brought over a burger and chips placing it in front of Barnes and then retreated to the back to flirt with the cook some more. They sat in silence as Bucky ate. Wolfing down his his burger in a matter of minutes. " _When was the last time he ate."_ she wondered. "Want another?" she asked outloud. She couldn't help it, she worried about people. And this man was as close to someone she cared about as one could possibly be. She also wanted to help him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. She could only guess at the memories that hit him in his sleep. And the stress that came along with being on the run.

He looked at her curiously, "Naw i'm good. Just killing time." He wiped at his mouth and slowed down on the food.

A stool scraping against the floor had them shooting up from their hunched closed together state and looking around. The ladies had gotten up and made their way to the jukebox. One was tall and blonde, with legs for days. The other, a brunette with a hourglass shape. As they made their way over the blonde pinched the brunette's ass. They giggled and then kissed. Turning they selected a song. When Carter turned back around she found Bucky's eyes wide with slight confusion and his head tilted to the side.

"It's slowly becoming accepted." She said as an explanation. "No one really cares what you do behind closed doors anymore." He only nodded. His mind spirling, when did that happen? And then more possibilities and memories were spilling into his mind. He _**HAD**_ Steve. The memory made him smile. They had told one another they loved each other that night. It had been never said before then.

Sharon's curiosity got the better of her after another minute of silence she asked. "Why are you killing time?" She was oblivious to the thoughts swimming around his mind.

"Waiting on Steve." He replied. And watched the woman's body react. Surprise and happiness covered her face almost instantly. Within a moments time her entire demeanor had changed.

Sharon's heart lept to her throat. He was meeting Steve? Here? She couldn't breathe. She wanted to see him again. And honestly she really wanted to kiss him again. Her face must have betrayed her thoughts because Bucky started laughing at her. She looked down as color spread across her cheeks. "It's okay, He has that effect on people now."

" _Myself included"_ He thought _. "He's always had that effect on me."_

"And when will you be meeting him.?" She asked sweetly. He was pretty positive if he didn't invite her she'd invite herself. And possibly be followed. It's a good thing this is the place where he was headed.

"Within the hour. He's coming here. Then we are leaving the country" He said warmth spreading through him as he spoke the words. Soon he'd see his best friend. And that made them both happy. They shared a smile.

As his words set in part of Sharon's smile faded. They were leaving as soon as he got there. She wouldn't have time to talk to him. She would barely get to see him. But Barnes was here. A small prang hit her chest as she realized he looked as lonely as she felt. He needed a friend. And she really wanted to at least see Steve.

Trying to make the most of her time and possibly get to know Barnes a bit more she asked. "What shall we do to pass the time?"

"I can tell you about the trouble we got into as kids." He offered. Seeing her face fall for a moment. When he was younger that line would be a set up for an invitation to go home with her. He didn't if that was the case nowadays. He didn't even remember the last time he went home with a woman. _Could he even flirt any longer?_

"I'd love to hear that!" She exclaimed. Good mood returning and scooting closer to him. "Did you get him into trouble or did he do that himself?" She was so damn excited to know more about them that he couldn't help himself, he laughed.

He chuckled, and the sound was music to her ears. In that moment she knew she was in trouble. How could two men affect her both in the same way? These _"Men out of time"_ were completely different and had tragic pasts that she might never fully understand. Deep down she knew she would do anything to help them. Bucky began talking and she couldn't stop the smile that spread from her heart to her face. His voice was magic. Transporting her to a whole nother time and place.

He was as relaxed as he could get without Steve there. The agent was friendly enough, and she was an extra set of eyes to watch his back. While he never fully trusted anyone other than Steve, she was more along the line. Almost as far as _The Bird._ Steve always helped bring out the best in people and inspired their loyalty. Just another reason to love the man.

"We went to the park once. -" He began.

Not only had she stayed to wait for Steve she was asking about the both of them. It stirred long forgotten things deep inside of found right next to where Steve was imprinted in his being.

 _ ***SR*BB*SC***_

Steve was running late. Only by an hour or so. But sill Bucky was going to kill him. He was shocked to find that their old pub was still open almost untouched by history. So naturally that's where he told Bucky to meet him.

He had been securing passage to Wakanda. The Panther was going to allow the team to stay there until their names were cleared. A saving grace for everyone. But as Wanda put it "Another Prison."

Better a whole country as a prison, than a cell. With windows and sky not one under water. He made sure the king allowed the team to go anywhere in his country without fear of being imprisoned again. And he agreed. He owed The Panther. Big.

Natasha was to meet them at the docks, a final goodbye she had said. It would be nice to see her. She was a good friend. Always pulled through for him. He _REALLY_ owed her. They were after her as well, for her involvement in their _"Airport fiasco"_.

When asked if she would be joining them in Wakanda. When she said _"No_ " he was a little surprised. She believed that she should stay away, just in case they needed help with a break out, again. And as she told him _"They'll never find me."_ He didn't doubt her.

A few minutes later he turned down a street only to find a dead end. _"I must be getting old_." he thought. Back tracking he finally found the pub. Looking in through the window his eyes found Bucky almost instantly. He drank in the sight of him, _Alive._

The Width of his shoulders caught his attention and he couldn't help but stare. He knew the power that man's body had. He also couldn't wait to see it again. It had been a _**long**_ time. And he had missed his Bucky.

A hand on bucky's arm caught his attention and for a moment jealousy hit him hard. Followed quickly by hurt. Did Bucky not want him, and who the hell was that woman? Eyes following the hand to an arm and body he was surprised to find Agent Carter. What was she doing here? Was she going to bring Bucky in?

He was becoming paranoid in his old age. It didn't look like she was there to bring him in.

It did however look like he needed to get in there.

At one point in his life Steve couldn't read body language to save his life. But with a little help from Tony and the Avengers He had gotten better at it. And what he was reading between the three of them read " **Attraction.** " Loud and clear. His heart leapt a little bit, Could it be possible?

 _ ***SR*BB*SC***_

"- I'm telling you, he loves them, _"Best Things in the world."_ He used to say." Bucky was telling Sharon. He had the woman in tears of laughter.

Bucky felt rather than heard Steve approach. And by the smile on Sharon's face as she looked up he knew Steve was right behind him. It took everything he had to not relax his back against Steve's chest. They were standing close enough he might get away with it.

Sharon was too sharp for her own good. While Bucky relaxed the moment Steve stepped in the door. Steve was tensed. Polar opposites to one another. She smiled. What was it about these two men that made her pulse race and muddle her brain? The moment they are around her she feels it, this pull to hold them. Tell the world to fuck off and just be with them. She would stand by them for everything, Through everything.

A dark thought crossed her mind. " _What if they didn't feel the same?"_ Followed by an even darker thought.

" _What if i'm the third wheel to their happily ever after?"_

 _ ***SR*BB*SC***_

For Being an Agent, Sharon Carter's face was very easy to read. Bucky watched as The emotions filtered across her face. Happiness, amusement, sadness, doubt, and lastly fear. His brow furrowed, She had nothing to fear from him or Steve. Perhaps it was inner fear, or fear for them?

He looked up at Steve then their eyes meeting for the first time, He cocked an eyebrow at him then nodded at the agent. They weren't best friends for nothing. Steve understood every unspoken word.

While he wanted to sit down and ask every burning question he could think of, to both of them, He only asked, "Buck, did you find a hotel?"

"Ya, its not too far." Came his reply. His eyes locked on the Agent, Who was looking down at the bottom of her empty glass. "How 'Bout a drink before we turn in?" He suggested. The agent relaxed a bit them. He knew at one point they would have to leave. And go where she couldn't follow. _"I don't want to leave her behind like we did Peggy."_ The thought hit him hard and in a tender spot. Leaving him even more confused.

Sharon knew Barnes had done that for her. So she could spend some time with Steve. The misty eyed smile she sent him was the only way she could think of to thank him. She flagged down the bartender as Steve took the seat on her left. She'd take as much time with the both of them as she could get. There was so much she wanted to talk about. She had so much to say. However when she opened her mouth, " So you really loved "Nickel Naks" huh?" Came out.

Steve's laugh filled the room. "Out of all the things you could possibly tell her, you go with my love for candy?" He asked Bucky. All though the fact that he could remember that much made Steve the happiest he'd been all day.

The bartender brought over two beers and another shot, setting them down by each person respectively she asked, "Any more food for ya this evening?" Upon their collective "No's" She walked away.

And the silence set in between them.

It wasn't uncomfortable. They just sat close to one another and listened to the music playing. The soft melody and strong female vocals washed over them. Filling the peace with in their souls.

One of them had to be brave they needed to say something before they all walked away. There was their feelings that needed to be addressed? When, if ever would they be able to see one another again?

Sharon's thoughts were swimming with "What if's" _What if they didn't want her the way she wanted_ _ **them**_ _? What if they only wanted one another? What if only Steve wanted her?_ She knew she wouldn't be able to handle rejection from spending the past hour with him she knew that he would fit right into the same place in her heart as Steve did.

Steve was questioning on what Bucky would be think of regarding Sharon. He always did like blondes. However would he be up to spending more time with the agent? With Sharon looking down at her glass he looked at Bucky for guidance.

Bucky couldn't believe it. Years of being a trained killer had taught him more about people than he ever dreamed of knowing. Steve was always easy to read to him. And surprisingly so was the agent. Her face gave away every little emotion. They were both wanted him. Even after what he had done. Knowing their feelings left his stomach in knots. He would never feel like he deserved them.

He looked at the clock on the wall behind Steve. Then met his eyes. They didn't have enough time. They had to leave before someone came looking.

"Sharon," He began softly. "Look at me." She took a sigh and turned to meet his eyes. "You are wanted."

He looked up at Steve who moved in closer to the both of them and whispered, "You both are very much wanted."

"We are just short on time." Bucky's voice dropping to a husky whisper smirk spreading along his face. He knew the effect his voice had on Steve and was happy to find that Sharon reacted to it as well.

"And wanted men." Steve added.

"That's part of the thrill right?" Sharon asked smiling. Some of her doubt leaving with they way they were looking at her. They looked at one another liked that. She knew that look. Pure desire and affection.

"You could say that." Steve confirmed.

"When will - " she began.

"As soon as we can." Bucky promised his eyes never leaving hers. The promise that it would happen. She was thrilled. The look she was getting would send her over the edge any night. Steve's arms wrapped around her from behind. She felt so warm, aroused and safe. Bucky place his hand upon her leg. "We will find you. And we'll be all yours when we do." They all really liked the sound of that.

The men stood up to leave. Sharon knew this was coming. Knew she couldn't have them at this time. There were just too many problems left in the air for this to happen. She did however take comfort in the knowledge that they were alive and headed towards safety. The fact that they wanted her was icing on the cake.

Bucky and Steve watched as Sharon made no move to get up brows furrowing. Cocking his head slightly Bucky loopped his good arm around the agents small back and pulled her to her feet and embraced her close to his chest. He buried his face against her head and inhaled the smell of her. Pure woman and whiskey. He was about to pull away when She turned her head and her lips found his. One small soft kiss was pressed against his lips, then another. Before he had time to think his body reacted on instinct and he kissed her back. He felt her lips spread into a smile before he pulled away.

"Until we meet again Miss Carter." He whispered. "Watch over him when i can't." He added, before pulling away and stepping back so Steve could have a moment with her.

Steve looked between the two of them. Growing up he always had Bucky, which was all he had. And now he had Sharon. His possessive side roared its head and as he pulled them both to him, his heart screamed _"Mine."_

His hug was vice like for a moment before he eased up and let Bucky step aside. The amount of attention he was getting seemed to make him uncomfortable. Sharon stepped fully into Steve's waiting arms. And their lips found each others simultaneously. Their kiss last but a second, Soft and sweet, before he pulled away.

He didn't want to leave her with no way to get ahold of him. Looking at Bucky he told her. "Should you need us, the king will know where to find us."

She nodded her understanding. Settling their tab, they bid their goodbyes. Her heart was heavy as she watched them leave the pub.

Sharon didn't know when or how but she knew that the two men walking out of the pub's doors were her's and she would do anything to keep them safe. And out of had an effect on her no other single man did. She knew with one conversation with Barnes that she didn't mind in the least to share her love. They had a lot to talk about they had feeling to sort through. There would come a time and place for everything to be resolved and tonight was not that night. Which hurt it its own way.

She paid the tab and walked out. The sky was clouded over and starting to spill the rain. Knowing that it was silly for her to cry she tried to hold it in. She didn't lose anyone. She wasn't hurt. She was just frustrated with the injustice of it all. As she walked to her small flat a few streets away she let a few tears escape their confinements. Her heart wished them all the luck in the world. That they stay safe and would come back to her again. She just hoped it was sooner rather than later.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Talk:

Part 1

***A/N:Music throughout the story:

" _Any Other name" - Thomas Newman_

" _Hello" - Adele_

" _So Far Away." - Avenged Sevenfold_

" _I Hold on." Dierks Bentley_

" _Don't Walk Away" - Sick Puppies_

Steve and Bucky had made it safely to the docks they began looking for the ship called _"_ _Inima mea"_

They hadn't talked much since leaving Sharon at the bar. Should they say anything? Bucky wanted to talk. He had a lot of memories to sort over. He needed to differentiate between what was real and what was dreams. The time before HYDRA and during. And above everything he wanted the control they had over him to be gone. Those words needed to just be words and hold no power over him. His eyes scanned the area around them on a constant rotate. A flash of red hair caught his attention on his right.

"We're not alone." He to where he had been looking.

"Agents" Steve asked shifting his weight for foot to foot.

"No single person, we'd be dead if it was a squad." He clarified for Steve. Steve smirked at Bucky, he knew who it was.

"We'd be dead if she wanted us to be." Then cupping his hands around his mouth,"'Tasha!" Steve called.

"No need to shout old man i'm not going deff like you." She said appearing out of the shadow with a smirk.

Steve smiled at that. While Bucky looked bewildered. "I shot you." He said eyes losing focus to the memory. He didn't mean to blurt it out loud. It just happened.

"That's what you remember?" Questioned Steve. While Natasha stared him down with a cold look.

"Do it again and I won't miss when I shoot back." Came her reply. He nodded. This woman screamed _bad ass._

 _No more gus unless I absolutely have to."_ Was the unspoken promise he made to the two of them. He wouldn't be using them any time soon anyways.

"I only have a few more minutes, you guys were later than I thought you'd be." Her tone wasn't accusing but they both hung their heads slightly. It was like being scolded by a mother.

"We ran into Sharon." Steve said as way of explanation.

Natasha really smiled then. "I see" She looked around and continued. "Tony won't come for you but i'm sure Ross will. He's hurting still but he'll come to terms with it, Tony I mean. The team is being kept on the Raft. Rohdy might be paralyzed from the waist down. But knowing Stark he'll come up with some way to help him." She was listing things off almost like a report. She paused then her demeanor changing she shuffled from foot to foot. Suddenly unsure of what to say or do. "I would come with you but. . . " He voice trailing off.

"I know." said Steve. " I - We will see one another again." The certainty in her voice must have reassured her. He was shocked to hear about Rhodes. He could imagine Sam beating himself up about it.

"No Shit." She said embracing him in a hug and whispering "I'd do it again in a heartbeat. There's always a piece missing from the whole story." He nodded and squeezed her body for an extra second.

Stepping back she turned to Bucky. "Good luck." She said.

"Thank you." He replied softly.

"Gitcha ass over here and hug me too." She said smiling. It looked predatory. Sexy but scary as hell.

"Yes Ma'am." He obeyed. He wouldn't admit it out loud or to anyone but did scare him a little.

"Take care of him." She whispered almost deadly into his ear. It took him a moment to realize she had said it in Russian.

"Always" Came his reply before pulling back.

"I left you a bag of toys onboard. You'll know them when you see them." She smiled took a deep breath and began walking away from them. Making it twenty or so feet before turning back around and saying. "It was a pleasure Captain." A sassy smirk on her face.

"Do me a favor?" Steve called. She cocked her head to the side as a sign to continue. "Check on Our Girl?" His tone was questioning as to leave it up to her to decide on whether or not she should do it.

"Only if i get some too." She called back over her shoulder. Her tone teasing. Her words left Bucky bewildered, then he remembered the woman at the bar. He didn't get that vibe from Sharon. But who was he to judge? He wanted both Steve and Sharon.

Snorting Steve turned to Bucky. "Let's go find our ship." They turned down a row of boats and soon found their ship.

Aboard were two bags one with a big red white and blue bow on top the other with a black silver and red. There were lucky she hid them in their cabin. No one needed to know who they really were. And they really didn't want to advertise it either.

Bucky sat down upon one of the beds. It was a very tight fit. He pulled his bag out and began to go through it. His contained a K-bar knife. A a semi-automatic, with an extra clip, Two large size hoodies, a few extra sets of clothes, Standard things. What surprised him was at the bottom of the bag she had added: The Great Gatsby, A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, a few comic books and so many snacks he'd need to see a dentist if he ate them all. And the last thing was a tablet. Attached was a sticky note that said. " _Use Wisely."_ He was touched that she had thought of him enough to pack things to entertain himself.

While Buck sat staring at the covers of his two books. Steve had opened his bag as well. On the very top was a card.

" _Steve,_

 _I'll chicken out before I say this to you in person so I wrote it down._

 _I respect you. And your need to protect Barnes. I would do the same thing in a heartbeat for Clint. Him and I dont have the best of pasts and at this point i'm pretty sure my recorded is as dirty as Barnes. What I'm trying to say is: The Accords are a double standard._

 _Tony might have guilt that he still feels the need to atone for. And Ross played on that. (You should reach out to Tony.)_

 _Ross keeps saying the Accords will hold us accountable for what we_ _ **do.**_ _But I can't help but wonder if they will come to a decision on things we_ _ **have**_ _done. How do I know I won't end up in a cell on the Raft?_

 _As you have pointed out governments can become corrupt. The best hands, the safest hands are our own._

 _So should you need me, call._

 _Nat_

Steve smiled and looked Bucky over, Why were all his friends criminals? Ones with the sharpest minds and biggest hearts.

He set the letter aside, and opened the rest of the bag. Very similar to Bucky's bag with only a few additions. His had two cell phones. One opened and pre programmed with a number that he knew would be Nat's. The other in a box with a note that said. _(When you're ready to reach out)_ Steve just shook his head before tossing that aside as well. There was also a sketchpad and pencils. The last thing was The Hobbit. Lots of things to keep him busy. He looked up to find Bucky's eyes baring holes into him.

"I want-" Bucky began before stopping and looking back down at the tablet of his lap. Steve could see a picture of Howard on the screen. "I want to talk." He finished looking back up with eyes blazing with determination.

"Where would you like to start?" Steve asked. He had tensed slightly but knew it was something they had to work through out loud.

"After I fell, I remember the cold of the water and being pulled back out. I was so relieved someone had found me. I wasn't wishing to die. " He smiled bitterly then. "That came later."

They continued well into the rest of the night. Steve sat and listed to every word. He answered every question Bucky sent his way. When Buck was all done and silence set in between them, Steve began his tale. How his life had changed after going into the ice. Bucky glared at him during that part of the story, his look clearly said. "You had a death wish!" He asked as many questions as Steve had. If not more.

It was well into the next day when they were finally all talked out. "We should get some sleep. " Steve suggested. "We're safe here." He assured Bucky. They both laid down and within moments they were out. Sometime during their rest their hands had out stretched and were reaching for one another, fingers lightly brushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to talk

Part 2

 _A/N Music throughout the story._

" _Help I'm alive" - Mertic_

" _Waiting Game" - Banks_

" _Stay With me." - Sam Smith_

" _I hate this part" -The Pussycat Dolls_

" _Wildest Dreams" - Taylor Swift_

" _Look After You" - The Fray_

The next day found the two men up and walking around the ship. Today's topic of conversation was all the things they had missed while _"Under"_ They didn't know what to call it so _"Under"_ was the best thing they could come up with. Things were going well they had fallen back into the easy way they were before the war. All the hard talk they had worked through the night before. Well almost all of it. Steve was unsure about how to bring their relationship and desire for a certain blonde up, but lucky for him Bucky beat him to it.

"So _Our Girl_. . . She is an agent, or was?" Bucky asked. Part of him remembered her fighting skills, he knew she had some form of training. Steve knew immediately who he was referring to. The way Bucky smirked when he said _"Our girl"_ was a dead give away.

"She was for S.H.I.E.L.D. Now I believe she works for the C.I A." Steve answered. Bucky just nodded.

"She was your neighbor?" He questioned.

"Yes While I lived in D.C." Came Steve's reply. He was a little confused as to where this line of questioning was headed. Bucky opened his mouth to continue but stopped himself short. A confused look crossed his face.

"These times still confuse me. Like I can now do this." He said as he reached out and held Steve's hand. "And not be worried about someone saying something or worse."

"Well the world has come along way." Was Steve's reply. He ran his thumb across Bucky's skin. Smooth and soft, just like he remembered.

"I Just want to know more about her." Bucky said as explanation. "And I want to make sure you are okay with the fact that I _desire_ the both of you. I know it's more acceptable in this age. But it's still I -"

Steve cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. "You're so damn cute when you're flustered." His smile was warm and understanding. They stood there eyes locked for a few moments.

"How about getting to know me again, before we try things with Carter." Steve suggested, the smirk on his face held promises of good times to come.

"Ya?" Bucky questioned. Steve's smirk grew before turning and descending back down to their cabin. Bucky following immediately.

*SR*BB*SC*

 _9 days Later . . ._

Sharon Carter sat on the same stool of the same little pub a few short streets from her home. The one where she got to know a bit more about the two men who had captured her heart and taken over her world. It was currently her only connection to the two of them. She had been there every night since they left. All though she wouldn't admit it out loud she missed them.

If she was being honest to herself she was worried. There had been no word on whether or not they made it safely to their destination. She didn't really expect there to be any. It just would have been very nice to have any kind of confirmation that there were alive. If not safe. She had not allowed herself to think of the alternative.

"Sharon?" The bartender, who's name was Alice, asked.

"Ya?" She said looking up. She had talked with the woman often in the past nine days and found that she like the other woman.

"This arrived for you this morning." She said with a smile. It was a letter.

Sharon tore it open with vigor. Her smile bursting. There were two sets of handwriting. Her heart lept.

 _Sharon,_

 _We made it safely. The King even met us at the docks._

 _We are okay. Settling in here. The tech here rivals whats at The Tower. So naturally it's beyond me and my understanding._

 _The King has people looking at making a better arm for Bucky. He's fascinated to watch them work. His filled them in with a few little requests. He's still very worried about his "Programing" Everyone here has promised to keep working it out of him or to find a way to counteract it._

 _Now that Bucky is back and safe I feel more like myself. Like the part of me that was missing is fixed. My connection to the person I was made me whole. However as the days go on I find that now i'm suffering from a new part missing. This piece, carved in the shape of you, is missing from my heart._

 _I would like for you to come join us. However I know that my wants are purely selfish. And I do not wish for you to throw your good name into the mud, just to go on the run with me, with us. You have a life and career that you worked hard for. It would be fair to you to come away with us. I am in hopes that everything will be sorted out and we can see one another soon._

 _( Buck has taken to calling you "Our Girl" and I really like the sound of that)_

 _So I ask you to please be safe, Take care of yourself. And with some time we will see one another again._

 _Yours,_

 _Steve_

 _P.S. Nat has or should be checking up on you soon. Give her your response, should you write one, She will bring it to us._

Sharon smiled. She could feel Steve's affection for her in his words. She was happy he understood her independence, she would not drop her career or life and run away with a man. Or men. Even if they were Steve Rogers and James Barnes. Two men with good hearts, strong characters and sweet old fashioned ways. For Steve being a "Man out of time" he really understood some modern ways, She supposed living with the avengers had some part in that knowledge.

"Our Girl" The thought made her heart swell to sizes it had never known before. The doubt she had built up in the past nine days melted away with those words. Her excitement to read what Bucky had to say paused her reflection for a moment.

 _Hey Doll,_

 _Like Steve said we are safe. If not smothered. In the King's defence we did try to kill one another. I like the man. We have an understanding of sorts._

 _Steve look at how sappy you are. But if i'm being honest he stole my best line. Him and I have always fit so well together that it wasn't until you came that we realized something was missing, That_ _ **you**_ _were missing. Now I know that this is a bit much to take in. It's not the makings of a normal love story. But I'm hoping that you're okay with it being our love story._

 _I want you. The both of you. And it's my choice to want you. This is new for me, having choices with other people. Going so long with no choice. Then living by myself and choosing basic things like when I slept or ate. It's all very new to me. Steve says that I should always voice what I want._

 _And I want you._

 _However I know who I am and what has been done to me. I know that i'm still a danger to those around me. I can't trust what I'm doing . I don't want to be in the middle of a fight, watching Steve's back only to turn on him. So I'm going back under. Until the time comes when_ _ **THEIR**_ _programing no longer works on me and i'm free to be myself._

 _This is going to hurt Steve. More than he'll ever let on. So I need you to do something for me doll, I need you too take care of him. Be there when I can't, and for the love oh god I know it's hard for him but please don't let him be stupid._

 _The next time you see me i'll be a better version of myself._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

Sharon sat in stunned silence. Her heart falling. While she understood Bucky's reasoning his choice still hurt. So much more that it should have. She still barely knew the man. They had nothing but a strong desire for one another. _"If that's true then why does it feel like your heart is breaking?"_ Hermind supplied ever so helpfully.

What was Steve going to do? Bucky asked her to help keep an eye on Steve. She would try her best. It was pretty damn hard to tell the Captain what he could and couldn't do. It was even harder when he wouldn't tell her where he was, or what he was doing.

She was also a little hurt. She had been looking forward to seeing him so much and now he was going to be back on ice. She understood, free will and it being his choice. Unfortunately that didn't take the sting out of it.

"Alice, I need to go. Would you mind pulling my tab?" Sharon said she was going to head home and work out these emotions. A good round with the punching bag and then a long soak in the bath would do wonders for her.

"You gonna be okay luv?" Alice asked with concern.

"I will be." Came Sharon's soft reply. She gathered her things and made her way home.

Natasha laid with the hand behind her head and ankles crossed. She was on the roof of Sharon's apartment building. She had promised the Captain to stop by and check in on the girl. While she knew the woman was just fine. Steve was old fashioned and he trusted her to follow through. And she was a loyal friend. So here she was waiting for the woman to get home so that she could check in.

While Natasha had wanted to wait for Sharon inside her apartment, She knew that was frowned upon now a days. Although it would be funny as hell to sneak up on the other woman. Give her a mild shocked. Maybe test her security make sure it was up to date for a single woman.

Her thoughts and drifted to daydreaming about sneaking up on Sharon. The other woman screaming like a child. It would be playful to her but for Sharon it would be pretty damn scary.

At some point Natasha fell asleep, And she was woken to the steady rhythm of a fist connecting with a bag. _Thump thump thump._ Pause. _Thwack._ That last one was a kick. It look liked Sharon arrived home pent up about something and needed a fight. Maybe she'd want a sparring partner?

She got up dusted herself off and leaned over the side of the building to peek through one of the large bay windows. Sharon was indead mid fight with the bag. And boy was she a sight. Hair pulled back into a ponytail, workout pants fitting just right. And a tight fitting tank top. Sweat appearing upon her forehead and chest heaving with heavy breathing. She snapped a picture to save for later. She knew Steve and Bucky would thank her later. Thinking of the two of them made her pause. She had yet to hear from either of them. She knew Steve had a number to reach her at, so why hadn't he called? _Probably to wrapped up in Barnes to notice the world around him at the moment._ She thought.

Smiling at the thought of sex, she sat up straight only to turn and lower herself to the ledge of the window. Slipping a butterfly knife from her pocket, she wedged it between the lock and the window frame prying it open. She waited a moment, listening for an alarm. Watching Sharon to see if she had any indication of what was going on around her. _She Didn't._

Natasha crept through the window and landed softly on the floor. Not making a noise she crept up on the Agent. She made it a foot away before she was thrown backwards by a kick to her abdomen. The Agent's face went from Anger, shocked, annoyance, and finally settle on apologetic.

"Shit." Sharon Squealed. "You scared the hell outta me!" Natasha stood up straight her trademark smirk in place. "Am I gonna pay for kicking you?" Came Sharon's nervous question.

"Only if you do it again." Natasha replied, smile still in place.

"Well if I ever need my ass kicked make sure you are the one who does it." Sharon said. Pulling the Boxer's tape off her hands.

"Done." Natasha said. He eyes roaming over the other woman again. The Tape between her teeth. Head cocked to the side her neck exposed, almost begging for a love bite. Sharon smiled at her, that would be one hell of a work out.

Ever the hostess, Sharon asked if Natasha wanted a drink. Sharon herself was going to have a glass of wine. Natasha agreed to have the same, and they both sat at the bar stools in Sharon's Kitchen.

"You seem down." Natasha began. "Missing your boys already?" Her smile gave away the fact that she knew their secret.

Sharon sighed heavily. And went to her bag pulling out the letter. She walked back over handing it to Natasha, watching her face as she read. "How do you think Steve would take this? " Sharon asked concern in her voice as well as written on her face. She needed to know for Steve's partner, his friend, what would Steve be like without Bucky?

"Not well." Natasha answered honestly. "He takes more risks with out Barnes." She watched as Sharon's face shifted through emotions, fear, worry anger, acceptance. She didn't need to read minds to know what the other woman was thinking? She knew that she should do something. Words of comfort, a hug. That's what normally people do to comfort one another wasn't it?

It was that line of thinking that found them a moment later hugging in Sharon's small kitchen. She pulled back after a moment and Sharon gave her a small sad smile. "You don't have to sleep on the roof you know." She said proudly at Natasha's shocked face. "My Bed Would fit both of us and then some."

" _This is an invitation."_ Natasha thought as she smiled and nodded following the other woman into the bedroom. " _Sleep only."_ She reminded herself. As she got into the covers as the other woman pulled some clothes from a drawer and headed to the bathroom. Natasha swore she saw a peak of Captain America PJ's.

Upon returning to the bedroom Sharon found the Black Widow curled up in a ball and snoring peacefully. Sharon knew better however, she knew there was a gun tucked under her pillow and a knife at her side. She climbed into bed carefully, not to disturb the sleeping assassin, and soon she was fast asleep as well.

At some point during the night they moved closer together, seeking comfort or warmth they would tell themselves in the morning. However when Steve found them snuggled ridiculously close to one another their breathing in sync he had a feeling they had been that way for awhile.

*** A/N: This part of my story is almost over. However i'm not done playing in the Marvel sandbox just yet. Look forward for more from me soon!***


	4. Chapter 4

Come Together

***A/N: This chapter does contain sex. The good stuff! Please read with caution. Up until now there has only been suggestive themes. :) I like to leave things to the reader's imagination. However as I said before this chapter contains sex. So you have been warned. *** Music listed below:

"Your Woman" - White Town

"Argos" - Ramin Djawadi

"Come Together - The Beatles

"Come Undone" - My Darkest Days

"Skin" - Rihanna

"Coming For You Baby" - Jay Price

"Moonlight Sonata" - E.S Posthumus

"Feeling Good" - Michael Buble

"Fever" - Beyonce

"Happy Together" - The Turtles

"Feel like makin love" - Bad Company

"Home" - Michael Buble

Natasha woke first to the sound of shuffling feet. She shifted, one hand tightening on her gun and the other tapping Sharon awake. It must have been too soft because the other woman was still dead to the world. Nat didn't want to make too much noise or movement and alert whoever it was to the fact that she knew they were there. Or that she was awake. They hadn't moved to the bedroom as far as she knew. Which gave her more time to wake the other woman. She began to roll Sharon over towards her so the faced one another. The other woman opening her eyes in the process. Before she could speak Nat had her hand covering her mouth and nodding towards the door.

Sharon, startled at first. Then remembered she had invited the other woman to stay, listened with her head cocked sideways. A moment later the intruder moved from the carpet to hardwood floor, making it easier to track their footsteps. Sharon's eyebrows shot up and her face was a picture of surprise. Who ever it was they were currently in the kitchen, only a thin wall dividing them. "Who?" Mouthed Nat.

Sharon only shook her head. She had no idea who it would be. She pulled out a gun of her own from almost nowhere and Nat was a little impressed that she kept one hidden from her. They froze as the door handle was pressed down then let go. The intruder walking back and forth in the kitchen. Pacing. Who ever it was didn't want them dead. They would have been by now. It was still only the one person. Nat believed it was a he. Judging by the weight in the sounds of his foot falls.

She scooted closer to Sharon, lips pressed right up to her ear, no possible way of being overheard. Nat pretended not to notice the shiver that went down Sharon's body as she she moved closer. "We are going to climb out of bed silently. I'll crouch down while you open the door. You stand with your gun trained on the intruder. Shoot if you don't know who it is. I'll follow your lead." She pulled away. Waiting for Sharon to confirm she understood, Sharon nodded.

As one they crept from the bed. Natasha's gun drawn and aimed at the wall where she could hear the man going through the cupboards. Sharon moving deadly behind her to the door. Each step was well place. Each breath taken as slow as possible. Their muscles coiling ready for a fight. Sharon waited, with her hand hovering above the door knob, while Natasha got into place. Upon Natasha's nod she flung open the door and clicked the safety off her gun. What a sight they made. Guns raised, Sharon in her over sized Captain America T-Shirt. Natasha in a tank top and her underwear.

They were taken by complete surprise when they found Steve, moving around in an attempt to make food. He had flour on his forehead and half an egg on the front of T-shirt . His sheepish grin left Sharon's heart in a puddle. She dashed over to him and he scooped her up in a large hug. He smirked as he set her down, "You look -" He began. Only to be silenced as her lips met his.

Their kiss was soft and sweet. Lips pressed together bodies only a hair away from one another. The days of missing him poured into her kiss. Sharon's body was aching to be touched. If he moved just so she could pin him to the counter and take all the time she wanted to explore his mouth. However they were interrupted by Natasha clearing her throat.

"As much as i'm enjoying the view from here." Natasha began smirk in place. "Cap, what you doing here?" Her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Afraid to share Nat?" He countered dodging the question. Eyes never leaving Sharon's. Even if she had wanted to step away from Steve his gaze held her in place. His eyes were drinking her in. From her bed hair. To the pink polish on her toes and everything in between. She was so damn built. And beautiful."And Mine." His brain helpfully supplied.

Her eyes had clouded over with a small amount of confusion. "Was Nat a switch hitter like her?" She wished she knew that answer.

"You know i'm always picking up after you boys. It would be the same if you broke her heart." Nat's explanation left Sharon even more confused. Maybe it was just her sleep muddled brain not allowing her to keep track of their conversation. Or perhaps is was her arousal raging body, giving her a one track mind.

Who could blame her? The way Steve filled out his t-shirt had her all hot and bothered. The way his arms were wrapped around her still. She knew should she melt away at his feet he'd be there to pick her back up. Her mind flashed dangerously. The image of Steve pinning her to the wall and trailing kisses down her body had her blushing bright pink.

Steve's eyes finally left hers to look at Natasha. "Thank you." He had picked up on Sharon's train of thought and found it best to focus his attention elsewhere. Least he have his way with her on top of the counter.

"Anytime." Came Nat's reply.

"What are you doing here?" Inquired Sharon. Sighing he knew he couldn't keep ignoring the question.

"I came looking for Natasha." He finally said carefully avoiding the small amount of hurt in the agent's eyes. "I need your help to break out the others. I need more information on the Raft." Steve explained. "I'm going to need layouts and blueprints times the guards change. Everything that we can get."

"Call Tony." Came Natasha's response. Her eyes narrowing.

"Compromise where you can." Sharon supplies ever so helpfully, if not a little snarky. She understood his duty to his team. And she agreed, they didn't need to be locked up.

"You two ganging up on me already?" He questioned. Disbelief in his voice clear as a bell. He shook his head.

Sharon looked at him, hard. Despite her attraction and happiness at seeing him alive and well, she had neglected to look at him fully. His eyes were bloodshot and baggy like he hadn't slept in weeks. Which was probably true. He was weary, a slight shag to his body. How could I have missed this? This brave, courageous man just lost his best friend, again. Natasha and Steve were talking more about Tony on the edge of breaking into an argument. She caught Nat's eye and shook her head slightly. "Not Now" The movement said.

"Steve were you trying to make us food?" Sharon asked cutting into his long winded rant.

"Wha-?" He Began then looked to where Sharon had motioned. The kitchen in slight disarray. He grimaced and his expression became sheepish. "Yes, i was going for pancakes, but you only had the one egg and no milk. Well sour milk."

"Oh. Well i'm usually only home long enough to sleep." She explained.

"How about i go get us some coffee and pastries?" Natasha suggested. She left the room before they could respond. Coming back a moment later fully dressed and headed for the door. "Any request?" She asked.

"Cream in mine." Sharon stated.

"None here." Said Steve.

"Thank you." They called together just as the door shut.

As soon as they were alone Steve stepped back into Sharon's waiting arms planting kisses below her ear. Running his hands along her back and sides. God she could get used to this. She could give in and have all of her lust filled fantasies fulfilled. However that would just drain Steve more. He needed to rest. Sighing she stepped away. Steve stood frozen where he was. A combined look of confusion and rejection covering his features.

"You need to sleep." She stated. She had no idea where the will power was coming from but she had to use it while it lasted. One strong desired look from Steve and she'd have him on his back in a matter of seconds. "We are going to lay down and you are going to sleep." She all but commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." His response came smirk on his face. He needed to sleep and wasn't going to fight against her too hard today. It would be nice to snuggle up with Sharon. She was all soft curves and comfort. He was safe here with her and Natasha.

They moved the bedroom. She took up a spot on the bed pillow in her lap. He took off his jacket and crawled in with her, head resting on the pillow in her lap. It was eerie silent, only the sound of their breathing.

Sharon began to play with Steve's hair. Running her finger through it aimlessly. Her mind drifting to her Aunt and Steve's relationship. She had wanted to ask him so many questions. She also wanted to make sure he knew they were not the same person. She had also wondered if he had any lingering feeling towards Aunt Peggy. Was that part of what Drew him in?

Well she didn't want to compete with anyone for this man's affections. Because in all fairness you can't compete with a dead woman. Her and Peggy had such a wonderful relationship. She didn't want to tarnish that with resentment because of a man. Even if that man was Captain America.

There was just so much about past that she wanted to know. But she knew now wasn't the time to ask such things. She didn't want to show him her insecurities just yet. Hell she didn't even know if the man wanted a relationship outside of the one he shared with Barnes.

Was she just going to be a tool of pleasure for the two of them. Could she live with herself if that was all they wanted?

 _"No. Not for any man."_ Her mind's voice supplied.

"Sharon?" Came Steve's voice softly. "This feels wonderful. Thank you for helping me relax."

"Anytime Steve." Came her reply just as softly.

A few moments later she felt his whole body go slack with sleep. Smiling she shifted out from under the pillow and crept off the bed. Leaving him to rest. Going back out into the kitchen to clean the mess.

A few minutes later Natasha rejoined her. Hands full of coffee and doughnuts. She set them down on the freshly cleaned counter, pulling a Maple bar from the bag and taking a large bite. A blissful smile spread across her face.

Sharon let out a huff of a laugh and took her own coffee and doughnut. It turned into a full blown laugh as she read the names of the cups. Her's was labeled "Sassy Blonde" Steve's was "Star-Spangled man." And Natasha's was "Little Spider." She sipped her coffee still smiling.

"Those are great!" She exclaimed. Natasha only smirked.

Sharon's face went from humor to worry so fast it made Natasha worry about her.

"What time is it?" The agent asked frantically.

"Almost eight am. Why?" Came Nat's confused response.

"Shit!" Exclaimed Sharon. "I have to work at 9." And with that she dashed back into the bedroom. Getting ready as fast as she could. Trying to remain quiet to allow Steve to sleep. She came back out in a smart looking pant suit. Grabbing her bag and walking towards the door she paused. Turning to Natasha asked. " Will you still be here when I get off?"

Natasha smiled. "Yes as long as I can stay, i'll be here."

Sharon's face spread into a matching smile. "Good. Probably shouldn't wake him unless you have too. Help yourself to anything you want. Don't blow up my place while i'm gone okay?"

Natasha raised her eyebrows. "With Steve I make no promises. But i'll try to keep your place standing so you may return to it."

"That's as good as i'm going to get huh?" Sharon question. Natasha only nodded. She watch the other woman check her bag and grabbed her keys leaving.

With Sharon gone and Steve sleeping the apartment was strangely quiet. It gave Nat the chills. Moving over to the t.v. she switched it on and found a movie to watch. She allowed her mind to go numb lost in the movie before her. Within minutes she too was sound asleep.

*SR*SC*NR*BB*

Sharon arrived at work with ten minutes to spare. The coffee Nat had gotten her putting the extra bounce in her step. Her smile couldn't falter. Today had been such a good day already. So when her director dropped off the plans for the Raft upgrades, and asked her to take them to Ross for approval she didn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. She did however make a copy.

Ever loyal to her Captain. Those plans would go a long ways to help Steve break the others free.

The Rest of her day passed pretty quickly. She took the plans to Ross who approved them and asked her to get the ball moving as soon as possible. She Filled. Helped her co-worker with a computer problem. Even had time to look up movie tickets for the following weekend.

At lunch she called her home phone. She didn't expect Natasha to answer, only wanting to leave a voicemail. "Hey. it's me." God she sounded like an idiot. "I just wanted to check in see how you were doing. I got a gift for you today. I'll take my payment in coffee and doughnuts. I-" She was cut off as Nat's voice came on the line.

"Don't change your routine." She stated. "Check your six. We'll talk when we see you. Hang up now." She did as instructed, confused at Natasha's instructions, but being smart enough to follow them.

The rest of her day went by normally. If not even more boring than usual. Slower too. As instructed, she didn't do anything out of the normal. She even spent an hour at the pub making small talk with Alice.

Finally arriving home at her usual time. She finds Natasha curled up on her couch, watching a Rom con. And Steve still passed out.

Bouncing slightly towards Nat the other woman cocking an eyebrow questionably. Still smirking and happy Sharon pulled out her laptop showing the other woman the Raft plans. Natasha's face split into a grin.

"Oh Sharon. You are too good for words." Nat complimented her.

"Why Natasha, You flatter me." She said and they burst into a fit of giggles. Drunk in their excitement.

*SR*SC*NR*BB*

Steve awoke to darkness. He laid there with the soft comfortable sheets underneath him. His mind shaking the last of his dreams. He inhaled deeply smelling Sharon's sweet strawberry shampoo. A grin spread across his features. She was such a soft place to land. Like being welcomed home from a long time away. She was caring, compassionate, smart beyond her years. Wasn't that everything he had been looking for?

She was a connection to Peggy. And would be able to share stories of her with him. She had learned from Her, just as much as he did. The problem he had with living in the here and now was that he was lonely. He had caught up with Peggy, as much as she could. He now had Bucky back and that meant the world to him. He had made friends here in this time. But where did Sharon fit in? He wanted as much time with her as he could get. He understood the serum given to him, better than anyone. He knew that even without the time "under" he wouldn't be aging as fast as others. They got lucky that Bucky had been given something similar. Oh Bucky.

Excited but hushed voices broke his train of thought. He couldn't make out their words but their tones were positively gleeful. He smile happy to have his friends close by. A dark line of thinking crossed his mind the. " What did the rest of the team think of him now?"

His guilt at their imprisonment weighed heavily upon his heart. Come hell or high water he was going to break them free. Determination had him climbing from the bed making his way to the living room. He smile at what he found.

Both girls were hunched over a laptop. Smiles on their faces as their eyes scanned what lay in front of them.

"We could enter here. When do the guards change?" Nat was asking.

"That I don't know." Sharon admitted with a sigh of regret, her face falling slightly.

Steve watched as Nat placed her hand over Sharon's in a gesture of comfort. He felt a swell of pride. Natasha had come far with making relationships and trusting other people. He was happy for her. Even if a little unsure of some of her actions he knew she would always pull through for him. She was no longer the cold woman who didn't let people in.

He watched as Sharon noticed their closeness and shivered. Was that arousal? He wanted to make her shudder like that.

"Ladies." He said announcing his presence.

"Steve!" Sharon exclaimed happily. Bounding towards him for a hug. Her warm body pressed so tightly to his. He wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go. So Soft. Fitting perfectly in his arms. His smile spread, and he dropped a kiss to her temple.

"I have a gift for you." She smirked turning out of his arms and pulling him by his hand toward the couch. He sat down by Natasha, pulling Sharon into his lap.

"What's this surprise?" He asked

Natasha moved the laptop towards him. Sharon took it and set it in her lap, clicking a few buttons and going back a few screens. A blue screen with lots of white lines appeared on the screen before him.

"Blueprints?" He questioned. Neither of them answered. Their smirks growing into full blown smiles. Sharon Kept scrolling. Her eyes never leaving Steve's face. She watched as amusement, shock, pride and happiness filtered across his face. "Is this the Raft?" He asked

Sharon swelled with pride. "Yes they are adding another level of cells. We think they are meant to hold people with Extra abilities." She kept her tone as professional as possible.

"Can't confirm that yet." Reminded Natasha.

"A crew will be there on Monday to start what they can without docking. They'll be docking sometime next week. I do not know where." Sharon finished a slight drop in her excitement.

Steve was still in a good amount of shock. In less than twelve hours Sharon had gathered More information that he would need to break out his team. "Sharon, I don't know what to say. Thank you will never be enough." He said. His voice soft and earnest. He lifted her chin with his hand and placed a small kiss upon her lips. When he pulled back he felt rather than heard her sigh.

"That's a damn good start." She replied. Smile gracing her face.

"We should celebrate." Natasha suggested. "Food. A few drinks."

"Sound like a good plan." Steve said eyes on Sharon.

"I'm game." Came Sharon's reply eyes never leaving Steve's.

Natasha picked up on what they were up too. And while it had been awhile for her and she would love the show. She knew they needed this night. So she volunteered to go pick up food and grab some drinks. As she left she glanced back at the couch. Their eyes were still locked on one another. The sight was enough to get get a nun hot and bothered. She'd give them two hours at most. Just enough time to break into the C.I.A. And sneak a copy of the guards schedule And anything else she might need. Then grab everyone food. On second thought maybe she should do three hours, just to be safe.

****SR*SC*BB*NR****

Steve tucked Sharon's hair behind her ear. God just the simple touch had her breathing heavy and moth dry. She had never wanted a man as much as she wanted him. She reached out a little unsure of where she wanted to touch him first. Settling her hand on the back of his neck to draw him in for a longer kiss was a good place to start.

Their lips melted together in kiss after kiss. Soft and sweet and warm so warm, she felt the heat spread throughout her whole body. Steve's fingers trailed down arms. Leaving a scorched path behind them. He moved his hand to her waist and lifted her so that she was now straddling him. They deepened their kisses. Pausing only to breathe. Her hands skimming his chest leaving goosebumps across his shin. A groan escaped his lips, leaving her glowing. She made him do that.

He pulled back, catching both her hands in one of his. "Sharon, I have to hear you say that you want to do this." His blue eyes filled with lust, wide in earnest. He wasn't going to beg her. And She was sure, that should she say no, he would respect her choice.

Her heart stopped. This man was perfect. He was asking for her consent. God help her. "Oh yes Steve. Please don't stop." She whispered eyes never leaving his so he could read her certainty.

With her words his restraint snapped. He lifted her by the waist forcing her to wrap her legs around him. His kisses spreading across her chest and the column of her neck. Her fingers spreading throughout his hair tugging just enough to lift his head and get to those lips of his. They needed kisses.

Sharon's back hit the wall and Steve used it as leverage to free his hands. They wandered Sharon's body. Unbuttoning her top and dropping kisses to the top of her breasts. Sucking the skin until he left a mark. Claiming her as his.

"More." She whimpered.

If he was any other man he would have smirked. But no. Not even in his lust filled haze did he become cocky. He was drunk in the excitement she stirred within him. He leaned back to remove his shirt. Being mindful to keep his hips in place so she wouldn't fall. The small amount of pressure added a shot right to her desire. It felt marvelous.

She bowed her back and stretched to do it again herself. Only to have him beat her to it, grounding his hips against her. She threw her head back with a moan escaping her lips.

"Bed?" He asked breathing heavily. She could only nod, unable to think with the way his hands were making magic on her body.

With absolutely no strain Steve hoisted her higher in his arms. Walking into the bedroom laying her down gently on the soft comforter. His hips still nestled firmly between her thighs. She sighed with content. Reaching down between them she tugged open his belt and unzipped his fly. The heat radiating off his body had the most delicious reaction with her body. She reached out palming him through his boxers. He was as hard as a rock. His size would be a perfect fit, when he was settled in. He let out a moan at the touch of her hand.

Ever the gentleman Steve didn't want to leave his lady untouched or dissatisfied. He sat up and leaned out of her touch. Making eye contact and slowly lifting her leg he peeled off her shoes. Hands running up her calves, he planted a kiss upon each of her knees. His hands traveling even further up. He undid her pants and pull them down and off. They landed in a pile on the side of the bed. His mouth and lips began their journey up her body, pausing to suck the skin and leave a few marks. He stopped on the tops of her thighs letting his hands catch up. He played with her pantie line drawind\g circles on her pelvis. Their eyes locked the whole time.

She bit her lip. "Are you just gonna tease me all night?"

His answer came in the most unexpected way. He tore her underwear in half. Her shocked expression had him grinning like the cat that caught the canary. His lips then descending to give her sweet, wet kisses across her hips. He was teasing in the way that he would kiss every spot but the one she wanted the most.

"Steve." She groaned out. "Please." She added almost begging. He complied tongue and mouth latching onto her clit. He ate her like one would a peach. A small amount of tongue to catch her juices. Small nips with his teeth and a glorious amount of sucking. Every few moments his hands would squeeze her ass, pulling her closer each time. Within moments he had her shuddering and gasping. Incoherent words were spilling from her mouth with a few "Mores" and "Yeses."

When She came a moment later, her thighs had his head in a vice grip. Her eyes closed. Her body shook and she whispered his name like a prayer. Steve pulled away to look down at her fully. He waited for her to open her eyes. Then slowly he licked his lips. It was by far one of the sexiest moments in her life.

They separated for a moment, untangling all their limbs, to remove the rest of the clothing. Sharon climbed back on the bed and marveled at Steve's body. To the point of opened mouthed gaping. How could one man look like that? His shoulder begged to have her hands grip them as he drove home into her. And that back! It would look better with her nail marks. Her eyes did widen at the sight of his member. And she shuddered in anticipation to feel him move within her.

Steve was smiling as Sharon's eyes traveled his body. "Bucky did the same thing. " He whispered.

"Appreciated your body?" She asked in a husky tone.

He cocked his head to the said and replied. "Looked like he was going to eat me alive. Is that what you have planned as well Sharon?" She could only nod.

At the mention of Mr. Barnes Sharon let out another shudder. A wicked smile played upon her lips. Her curiosity getting the better of her. " Did the two of you reconnect?" She asked. She didn't have to courage to be blunt and asked if they had sex. Hopefully he caught her meaning this way.

"Ya we did." He chucked at the sparkle in her eyes as he confirmed what she was asking. He crouched at the foot of her bed. "Want me to tell you about?" He questioned her. Crawling forward like a predator about to catch his prey. She could only nod as the words died on her tongue. Or perhaps she swallowed them?

He wrapped his hand around her ankle and pulled her underneath him. Smirking he rolled her over on to her belly. "He had me pinned beneath him like this." He whispered. His breath in her ear making her shudder once again. His and reached around and cupped her breasts. He rubbed his cock against her folds. He had to hold back the groan that bubbled. This was his seduction.

"He trailed kisses and bites up my spine." His words were describing what had happened. His mouth and hand mimicking each movement. "He used his own spit to lube up. But I don't have to lube myself up with you do I?" He teased. She was soaking already. He would have no problems easing into her.

"He started off slow. Inch by inch. Letting me adjust to the change. He paused repeatedly. Saying things like "Fuck." and "Shit." At one point he was speaking Russian." Steve was pressing into Sharon, just as slowly, as his words described his time with Bucky. She moaned and gasped as he slide in. Once he was fully buried deep within her, she let out a sigh of contentment. "Fuck, Sharon! Your sweet wet cunt feels so fucking good." He whispered in her ear.

Had there been a mirror, Steve would have found Sharon's face to contain the shock and desire she felt. Such a pretty mouth was saying such dirty words.

"Steve," She whined. "Please?"

"Please, What?" He teased. "Tell me what you want." How he loved to hear her beg.

"Tell me how you came, how he came. Make me come for you."

If it was possible Steve would have gotten harder by Sharon's words. Never one to deny what a lady wanted he said. "Yes ma'am." He pulled out, until only his cock head was in her. Then slammed back into her. He then began a steady pace within her. Her startled gasp was music to his ear. "Bucky kept up a steady pace until I was the one withering beneath. Much like you are now. He cupped my dick in his hand and pumped me in time with his thrusts, until I came all over the sheets beneath me." His voice was like molten lava as he described everything to her. She had soaked a spot on the bed.

He pulled his hands from her breast. One to steady him and give him a better angle. The other cupped her pussy. He palmed her until he found that sweet spot, rubbing and pinching until her back bowed against him and she was crying out from the pleasure. "Bucky came right after I did. And the jerk collapsed on me, utterly spent. I bet you would like it. All my weight on your back."

With his words Sharon came, hard. She wasn't screaming but his name had never sounded better, than it did at that moment. With her body spasming around her he came quickly a cave-man like growl coming from his chest. He too collapsed. Shifting off her a few moments later so she could catch her breath. She rolled over so her chin rested upon his chest.

Steve looked at her and found a bright eyed, smiling, satisfied woman. He smiled right back at her. "That was amazing." And while neither one of them spoke they both knew it to be true.

"I need a shower." Sharon smile widened. "Want to join me?"

Who was Steve to resist?

***SR.*SC.*BB.*NR.***

Natasha came back in some hours later the sounds of moans coming from the bedroom. By the sound of things they were multiple rounds in and VERY vocal about what they were doing. She listened for a few moments and was surprised to find her body responding. Her nipples tightening and breath coming in short gasps. Her eyes widened. She know the signs of her own arousal. Shaking her head and moving over to the bedroom door she knocked.

"Sorry guys but food's getting cold." She called.

A course of "Shits" Came through the door.

"We're coming." Called Sharon.

"Sounds like you already have." Teased Natasha. She hoped to god Steve's face would be as red as her hair. She heard Sharon giggle out a "Ya we did." And shuck her head again.

The two of them emerged after a few more moments hastily dressed. Natasha just snickered, making Steve blush. The all piled around the counter to open their food. After a moment of eating in silence, Natasha produced a thumb drive from her pocket.

"What's that?" Sharon asked.

"The only part missing from the plans." Natasha said. Pride evident in her voice.

"Oh?" Questioned Steve.

"Yup." She confirmed. "I now have the location the Raft will be for construction. I also have the documents to get you on the crew."

She was met with stunned silence. Mission accomplished.

**** And That my friends is the end. Look for more from me. Coming soon.****


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

 **A/N:** I lied. Here is another chapter. Music as always listed below:

" _Citizen/Soldier"- 3 Doors Down_

" _Wrong side of Heaven" - Five finger Death Punch_

" _Spoilin for a fight" - AC/DC_

Ross was beyond angry, he was downright pissed. He was pacing in his office on hold with Tony Stark. Ross would bet one hundred dollars that Tony was just sitting their watching the line blink. " _Shithead"_ He thought, as he hung up the line. He knew Tony had helped out his friend. He just didn't know how.

Captain Steve Rogers who was country less, shield less, and a vigilante had somehow found the Raft and broke out all her prisoners. Ross would bet another hundred dollars that Tony had helped him. Despite what had happened at the Hydra base. It just added another set of names to the list of people killed by Barnes.

Barnes and Rodgers were fast becoming a bigger pain in his ass than the Hulk ever was. The Hulk was a mindless beast, who could kill a whole city without batting an eye. The man, well he could be reasoned with. What bugged him the most was that Rodgers was a Army-man and knew the chain of command. _What drove a good man to disobey?_

Shaking his head with disappointment, Ross left his office. He passed Agent Carter on his way out. Stopping her. He thanked her for keeping delicate information on a strictly need-to -know bases. At least he could trust some agents. He then headed to the parking garage. Climbing into his car, he headed to the construction site. The Raft hand been beached upon the investigation. He wanted to know how Rodgers had done it. So he had three different crews going over every inch of the prison to find a clue, any clue to lead him to the truth.

As he was drive Ross let his mind wander. The Avengers, like any other weapon should be kept under lock and key. Used only when diplomacy failed. The world would be a safer place if these "Advanced weapons" simply did not exist.

Arriving at the undisclosed location where the Raft was being combed over. Before the upgrades began. Ross got out of his car. "Anything?" he asked the agent in charge.

"Not from team A or B. Team C is still in the process." Came the agent's report.

"Keep me informed. " Ordered Ross.

"Yes sir." The agent replied.

Ross turned and walked to the opposite end of the dock. A crew there was wielding. Putting together the frame of a cage. He checked on their progress. Then made his way inside a warehouse. There was a lab inside. One of the scientist caught Ross eye and made his way out to him. Removing his white bio hazard suit along the way.

"Any Progress with replicating the serum?" Ross asked.

The scientist pushed his glasses further up his nose, giving a thoughtful look before responding. "Yes, I believe so. With all the research the Accords allowed us access to, along with what Miss Romanova had dumped online from hydra and shield." He paused taking his glasses off and wiping them with the bottom of his shirt. "I believe we can begin experimenting on test subjects soon."

At his words Ross smiled. "Good, soon we'll have weapons and our own superheros we can control."

Men are the real monsters.

Until monsters rise again.


End file.
